A Trip Through Time And Space
by Whispered Fears
Summary: After Chris' apparent death at the hands of Gideon he is transported to an unknown keeper of time. Here he is given the chance to help his family deal with his untimely demise. Thus Chris is set on a journey to help him make a final sacrifice.
1. New Beginnings?

_ I do NOT own any of these characters other than the one's that I have added to enhance the story. Any infringements on any copyrights is not intentional.

* * *

_

"Where am I?" A voice echoed on the breeze. 'Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?"

His voice reverberated off the walls he knew were there somewhere. The darkness enveloped him as he moved carefully through the abyss.

"What are you doing here stranger?" An angry voiced asked.

"Hello? Who are you? Where am I?" he asked again.

"I am no one and you are nowhere" was the blunt reply.

"How can that be?"

"You ask too many questions. You'll keep your tongue in your head if you know what's good for you." the voice warned. Clicking his fingers the room washed with light. A tall ethereal woman stood at the top of a stairwell looking down at the lost soul.

"Christopher Halliwell, you are here to see those you would not otherwise see. To witness that which has become. To find your proper ending. Yours was an unprecedented and unforseen act. The courage that you have shown, and the deeds that you have performed bring you here to me. To grant you your final wish." she raised her hand as he went to say something.

"Do not think to interrupt me." she waned. "Your final wish can not undo those acts that have been done, nor can they prevent future incidents from occurring."

Chris looked at her. "So what does that leave me with? And what does that mean? I have a wish to be granted? Are you a genie?" His mind was racing.

"I am not a genie. I am Alita, the keeper of time." She told him, motioning for him to walk the stairs towards her. "You needn't be afraid. I am here to help you deal with what has happened."

Chris stopped on the third step and looked up at her. "What did happen?" he asked, the memories still hazy.

Alita looked down kindly and held out her hand. "Come child, there is much to do." she told him, walking towards a small gardened terrace as she waited for Chris to join her.

Chris climbed the last stair and looked around. "Wow, this is the last thing I expected to see here." he said amazed at the sights. His eyes searching the abundant array exotic flowers and trees that surrounded him. "Where are we?" he asked her.

Alita smiled, sweeping her flowing dress out as she sat with a boneless grace. Watching him for a moment as he searched his surrounds, she patted the vacant seat next to her. "Please take a seat. We have much to discuss."

Chris made his way towards her, casually sitting down he stretched his legs out in front of him. "I know I shouldn't ask, but what is happening? I don't understand this." he said quietly.

Alita took his hand and clasped it tightly. "This is not a journey to be taken lightly." she warned him. "You will see some things that you would rather forget, some that you will relish and some things that did not happen in your time. Things that you will not be able to comprehend."

Chris looked at her still not comprehending.

"What was the last thing that you remember?" she asked him.

"The last thing?" he repeated. "Gideon. He stabbed me, he was trying to get to Wyatt and I tried to stop him. Wyatt is he okay?" Chris asked starting to panic.

Alita gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I can tell you that your brother is fine. No harm befell him."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "I died didn't I?" he asked.

"Nothing is set in stone. You never know what may come." she said cryptically. "You however get to go and see pivotal points in the life that you led. It sounds a lot like that mortal tale - A Christmas Carol - I believe. There will be but one guide only." she said motioning behind him.

"Hello Chris." A fairly familiar voice said softly.

Chris turned his body and looked at the half hidden body, moving his head around he caught a glimpse of the man's face as he moved into the light. "Clarence?"

"Yes, it's me." Clarence said walking closer. "I told you once that yours was a special case."

Chris looked back at Alita, his eyes full of question. "It's okay Chris. Clarence has offered to be your guide. Now we just need to get Clyde here." Alita said rolling her eyes. "Clyde, get you ass down here." she said raising her voice so that the terrace began to shake. "Clyde, do not make me ask you twice you swine." she saw Chris looking at her and smiled.

"He only responds if someone makes him angry." Clarence pointed out.

A swirl of wind started to fly around them all, Chris covered his eyes as dust and dirt hit him. Alita stood, her hair and dress flying about as she moved to where the malevolent spirit came to a rest.

"How dare y…" Clyde started, stopping as he saw Alita. "My lady, how may I be of service?" he asked bowing slightly to her.

"Clyde, you always manage to surprise me." she said laughing slightly as he stood. "I need you to open the door to allow Chris and Clarence to go back a year or so I believe. To the day The Charmed One's first met him."

Clarence nodded, and looked over at Chris "Don't worry so much, it'll all be okay." he told him reassuringly.

Clyde nodded. "You know that I can only open the door, I can't guarantee a safe trip."

"Clyde, he won't be going back as a corporeal being. I have made sure of that, I need you to go with them, to open the doors when they call for you. This is important Clyde." Alita stressed.

Clyde wasn't happy about having to baby sit, but agreed by nodding his head. Clicking his fingers a door appeared beside him. "Ready?" he asked almost impatiently.

Alita looked over at Chris who was hesitant to move. "Chris. This way you will see what needs to be. When you get back you will have your answers. Then we will go from there."

Chris moved slowly, Clarence backing him up. "It's okay son." he said putting one hand on his shoulder as the door opened. Tentatively Chris put one foot through the portal, looking back at Alita as he went through, Clarence quickly following him through.

Clyde closed the door and looked at Alita. "I will keep an ear out for them." he said.

"Good, I have to go make a few arrangements." Alita said, disappearing in front of him. Clyde stared at the empty room and made a few sarcastic comments as he followed suit and left with a swirl of wind.


	2. Reliving The Past

"_Don't look into her eyes!"_ Chris heard himself say.

"What's going on?" He asked Clarence, looking around him, he saw Paige as a statue, Meta attacking. "Hey, this is when I first came back. When they became God's." Chris said amused by all that was going on. He watched as he helped Phoebe up and ask her if she was alright. Then as he waxed intellectually about statues, he cringed slightly.

Clarence smiled. "We're revisiting your past. Just the time you were here, but your past all the same. This is where you became an integral part of their lives, weather they noticed it or not."

Chris nodded and walked a little closer as Piper came scooting in. Unable to help himself he laughed slightly, turning to look at Clarence.

"It's still amusing the way that she reacts." he explained, turning back to Piper as she called for Leo. Chris watched intently, memories flooding back.

Clarence nodded, "We have other moments that we should move along to now Chris." he said softly.

Chris nodded, but didn't move. He watched as they all went running out of the room, then turned slowly to look at Clarence.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"Let's see. Clyde?" Clarence called smiling.

Instead of actually appearing Clyde had the door appear in front of them. Clarence smirked and opened the door, motioning for Chris to go first.

"It's pre-ordained to take us to the next stop." Clarence said as Chris gave him a funny look.

Shrugging he walked through, stepping through the other side he saw Leo rushing at him. It was when the girls had rescued him from Valhalla.

"Why do I need to see this. How is this going to help me make a decision?" Chris asked Clarence who was watching intently this time. "Clarence?"

"I'm sorry." he said snapping. "You want to move on to the next one already?" He asked, making sure that it was what Chris really wanted.

"Yes. Could you please call Clyde."

The door appeared beside him, and he looked over at Clarence who smiled.

"You to can call for Clyde, at any time you want to move to the next point of the past." Clarence explained as Chris opened the door. "You first."

They hoped in and out of the door a few times over the next few minutes - Every time Chris feeling that the event's occurring where of little significance to his plight.

"This is pretty much pointless." he said turning around as Clarence popped through the door behind him. "Why do need to every time I tricked, deceived and went behind their backs?"

"Chris, whether or not you believe it every little thing that you did, in some way, shape or form, helped The Charmed One's, Wyatt, Leo - Your family. Everything you did, you did because you had their best interest's at heart. Their lives will never be the same, because of you and your sacrifice." Clarence explained softly.

Chris looked at him doubtfully and turned around. "So where are we now?" he asked.

"Just watch." Clarence advised.

"_You don't know me, you don't know me."_ Chris heard, confused he turned around and saw himself sitting on Leo's chest beating him senseless.

"What? This, no." Chris said shaking his head as he looked over at Clarence. He heard Piper call him, turning back towards the sound of her voice he felt a bittersweet sadness consume him.

"I can't do this Clarence. I don't want to see what was, what could have been and what will be or whatever is going to happen here. I want to accept my fate."

"Chris." Clarence said clicking his fingers. "This is why we are really here. Do you recognise where we are?"

Chris turned around, he saw himself sitting on one of the beams of the Golden Gate bridge. Slowly he nodded as Leo orbed in. Tears in his eyes as Leo demanded answers, Chris relaying his deepest feelings and telling him for the first time what happens in his future.

"_You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For mum, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time."_ he heard himself say.

Slowly Chris shook his head and looked at Clarence again.

"Chris this is the moment when everything started to change. When you really made a difference in everyone's lives, especially your fathers. It was from here on out that they realised how much they needed you." Clarence tried to explain.

Chris turned back to himself and Leo as he orbed out leaving a stunned Leo alone above the city.

"What's next?" he asked softly.

Clarence clicked his fingers and the door appeared next to them. Before Chris could open the door he took his arm.

"This one may be hard for you. I know that the details are fuzzy but it will put everything into perspective."

Chris watched Clarence and nodded slowly, opening the door and stepping through. Looking around he saw himself standing at the book of shadows, and Wyatt in the playpen. He watched as everything unfolded quickly. The floorboard that squeaked, himself trying to get to Wyatt to get him out of there. Being flung to the other side of the room, Gideon appearing, threatening him, himself throwing Gideon telekinetically, Gideon disappearing as he rushed forward to grab Wyatt, and Gideon stabbing him in the stomach.

Chris turned to Clarence who nodded. Somehow the next few minutes were quickened and Chris turned back and watched as Leo tried to convince him that everything was going to be okay. After a few moments, Chris closed his eyes and started to fade.

Chris turned to Clarence and swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. It went down hard and stung as he blinked tears away, listening to Leo and Paige cry.

"Is that all? I don't think I can take much more." Chris asked.

"Not quite there is one more thing that I would like you to see." Clarence said, as time rushed past them.

"Look behind you."

Chris turned as a nurse bought out a small bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"Is that me?" he asked softly.

"It is. Although they lost you, they got to keep you." Clarence told him as the door appeared again. "Come on Chris, there is still much to do." he said ushering him through the door.

* * *

Alita looked into the darkness that surrounded her, she knew they were here. She could feel them trying to invade her being.

"Listen now." she announced. "I shall fold back the fabric of time, make the events of the undone. That which was, shall not be again, in the case of Christopher Halliwell."

Light suddenly invaded her senses, closing her eyes she waited a few moments before opening them again. Opening them again she saw grandly dressed men and woman staring at her. Their faces and stare hard yet soft at the same time.

"You cannot do this Alita. It has never been done, not even for the best, most noblest of reasons." One of the older gentlemen said as he stepped forward.

"I come not for counsel, but to inform you of what I shall do. I have looked to the future myself of this account - they need him more than we knew."

"Even so, this cannot be permitted. It would put the worlds out of order, great damage shall be inflicted upon the innocents."

"A great damage shall be inflicted upon them if he is permitted to pass. I must do this, he has a major role to play in coming days."

"Alita you are the keeper of time. You know that time cannot be re-ordered or restarted without great reason. This is the reason it has never been done. There has never been a case worthy enough." an older woman said, resting a hand on Alita's arm.

"This I know. Why else do you think I have come here? He is the one exception." she told her.


	3. And The Time Is Now

"Where are we?" Chris asked as he flipped his hair back, his eyes straining to focus in the darkened room.

"Just listen." Clarence said softly.

"_How are we going to do this Leo?"_ Piper asked.

Chris looked around trying to find the voice in the darkness. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"Where is she?" Chris asked storming over to Clarence.

Taking Chris' shoulders Clarence slowly turned him around and pointed to the end of the room. Piper sat in a rocking chair, baby Chris in her arms, he couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. Piper's eyes were red, her cheeks stained with tears. Even from a few meter's away Chris could see that. He looked harder, sure that she was talking to Leo, but couldn't see him.

"Where's dad?" Chris asked, his brow furrowed as he turned back to Clarence.

"Leo isn't here Chris. He hardly ever is. He comes form time to time to check on Piper, Wyatt and yourself, to make sure that you're safe. But other than that he hunts down anyone, anything that he sees as a threat to his families safety." Clarence told his slowly.

Confusion crossed Chris' face again, disbelieving of what Clarence was telling him.

"But where is dad?" he asked again.

"Do you really want to see him?" Clarence asked. "He is a changed man, not the one that you knew, not the one that you changed. He is broken, a distorted version of who he once was."

"I don't care, I have to see him." he said turning back to look at Piper, as she cried clutching the small child to her breast.

Clarence clicked his fingers and they stood again on the Golden Gate Bridge. Chris looked around, thousands of cars passing underneath them as they watched.

"He's not here." Chris said impatiently, still searching the upper tier of the bridge.

At that moment Leo orbed in front of them, letting out a deafening scream. His scraggly appearance shocking. Oily, matted hair stuck to his forehead, dirt clinging to his face, fresh blood staining his tattered clothes. Chris' eyes widened as he stared at the man, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself.

"Is that him?" Chris asked softly, tears brimming in his eyes. Turning to Clarence he stared at the old man. "Is that really him?"

"This is life after you. Leo became a wreck as I have already told you. Piper hasn't left the house in over a month. Phoebe has thrown herself into her work. And Paige, she tries to help as much as she can. All of them are holding on by a thread, no matter how hard they try to convince themselves that they are okay."

Chris swallowed hard, trying to push the lump forming in the back of his throat down.

"So what, I mean where to now?" he asked.

"There is one more stop." Clarence announced. "I think maybe you will know where we may be going."

"Something that hasn't happened?"

"That's correct. Are you ready?" Clarence asked softly.

Chris turned one more time to look at Leo, his body still reeling - his chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed through his mouth and nose. As he watched this shadow of what his father once was he noticed the blood spots on his exposed skin. Turning quickly he stared at Clarence.

"Yes, he did."

Chris shook his head slowly and looked down, his father was a pacifist, he hated to think of him out there doing anything other than healing - taking life, no matter what kind was far from what the man he knew would do.

"Can we go now, please." Chris asked, unable to bear seeing Leo like this.

Clarence nodded and again clicked his fingers.

This time a tunnel appeared, white lights jumping out at them.

"Come on Chris." Clarence called holding his hand out towards him.

Slowly Chris walked towards him, the two of them walked through - the portal closing itself around them.

* * *

The woman holding Alita's arm let go and stared at her, unhurriedly she turned to the other's surrounding them. All of them obviously mystified. 

"Alita, of what do you speak? We have not heard, nor seen this." she said.

"I told you that you that I looked to the future myself." shaking her head she looked around at all the faces. Some old, some young, all of them ageless - the same since the beginning of time.

"We have all heard the prophecies of the Halliwell/Warren line. The Power of Three. The Twice Blessed Child. Other lesser ones generally unknown by the general magic folk. Their entire line was foretold whether you spoke of it or not, you knew who each one was. You yourselves have seen the lines entire existence, some of you have looked to the future. You saw only the first son of Piper Halliwell and told others who he was to be. Did you not look further, past his arrival, past his brothers. Christopher Halliwell is destined to know the greatest love the world has ever seen. And it shall produce a child more powerful then any of the prophesised ones, including The Charmed Ones. The child is meant to be the ultimate source of good, meant to balance the world in it's darkest of hours. This is Christopher's destiny, can't you see that without him we are all at a loss." she asked as she placed a Ronyx crystal in the centre of the room.

Passing her hand over it as she stepped back, carefully she watched the faces of the Unknown One's as they watched the images she had seen. As the images waned they looked to her, their faces filled with a mix of wonderment and disbelief.

"You have seen it for yourself. I will do what I feel is best - do not try to fight me." she said as she turned her backs on them, walking towards the exit, her being dissipating in front of them.


	4. The Future

"Mom?" a tall blonde man called from one of the rooms off the hall, as Chris and Clarence straightened themselves up.

"Oh my…" Chris started his voice trailing off, as he ran to the doorway. "Is that Wyatt?"

"Mom, have you seen my left shoe? The sneaker?" he called.

"He looks so different." Chris said in awe. "Is he good?"

Clarence smiled and nodded his head. "Of course he is. You helped to save him."

"Mom?" Wyatt called again, walking out of his room wearing one shoe. "My shoe, have you seen it?"

Piper appeared from around the corner looking tired and worn. Casually she held up a shoe and flashed him a slight smile.

"I'm not even going to ask how it ended up in the dryer." she commented dryly as she tossed it to him. "Hurry up or we're going to be late."

Smiling he quickly pulled the shoe on, struggling to balance on one leg as he struggled to tied the laces.

"Is dad coming?" he asked looking up.

Slowly Piper shook her head, Wyatt turning his attention back to his shoe laces as he sighed heavily. Reaching down to touch his toes as he set his foot on the ground. Stretching up he faked a smile as he took a step forward.

"Ready, are you." he asked putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the stairs.

Chris turned and looked at Clarence, his eyes full of confusion and wonder.

"Why do I need to see this? Mom's alive, Wyatt's good. Isn't that all that matters?" he asked as he looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Clarence said softly. Chris staring blankly at him. "Come on Chris, there's something that I have to show you."

Reaching he took Chris' arm, moments later they arrived at a brightly lit, very clean mausoleum. Chris turned and looked around him, staring at Clarence he took several quick steps back.

"What are we doing here?" he asked timidly. Looking to his left as Clarence pointed.

Reeling he took a deep breath as he stared at the plaques incredulously, shaking his head as he stumbled backwards. Clarence was quickly by his side taking his arm and helping him to his feet.

"How?" Chris demanded, the anger clearly present in his voice. The fear that it was somehow his fault evident in his stare.

"It couldn't be helped Chris. They were attacked one evening a few years ago while your mother and brother where out, they found them a few hours later. Neither has really moved past it, especially Piper. It's harder at this time of year for her."

Chris looked from the crypt's to Clarence, and raised his hands as if to ask why.

"It's an unfriendly reminder to them, to her, of what happened to you. They had you near on twenty three years when you left them for a second time. Piper has never really dealt with it."

"So the point of bringing me here, to this time, to this place, was to show me how much I screwed up everyone's lives, their destinies?" he asked.

"No, quite the opposite. To show you the good that you have done. Your brother is a kind and gentle, unassuming soul. He spends hours working hard to fight both his inner demons and the evil that wishes to corrupt his happy existence. And your mother,"

"And my mother? What about her? She had to live through her worst nightmare, losing her sisters. She had to survive them, to be stuck raising two children on her own because of my absent father. How is that good? How is that right? How is it just? She deserves better than the life handed down to her by the cruel fates." Chris snapped. "Where is Leo anyway?"

In the blink of an eye they arrived at a ramshackle cottage by a desolate beach.

"Where are we?" Chris demanded his temper rising. "I asked where Leo was."

"He's right there Chris." Clarence said motioning towards a hunched over old man.

Chris' expression changed instantaneously as he slowly moved towards the front porch of the cottage, looking back towards his guide as he reached the man. Slowly crouching in front of him he gasped as the wind picked up and blew the stringy, dirty blonde, oily locks of the man's face. His hand flying to his face as he saw his emotionless eyes, the hardened gaze of a man who long ago gave up.

"What happened to him? The last time we saw him, he, how?" he stammered.

"He gave up years ago, when he realised that he couldn't save you, no matter how hard he tried. Your destiny was to save your brother, to save millions of innocents in the process. He couldn't accept that, none of them could really. They tried to fight it, for years they convinced themselves that it wasn't going to happen, that it couldn't because Wyatt never made the transition himself. They couldn't see how you could leave them if that was the case. Eventually they stoped trying to fight it, but by no means did they accept it either." Clarence reassured him.

Chris fought back tears of agony as he watched Leo stare out at the waves crashing against the shore. He pushed his hair back and went to touch Leo, his hand going through him as if he was an illusion. That was enough for him, the tears broke from unwilling eyes as he sat on the floor in front of his father, as if awaiting a story that wasn't to come.

"Is there anyone here for him?" Chris asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Wyatt and Piper come every few days. Bringing him something to eat, clean clothes, fresh sheets. They clean and air the cabin as he sits out here, much the same as he's doing now."

Chris stood and walked to the railing near the stairs, trying to push the tears back. He imagined the life that they all lead - if life is what you would call it. Empty, unfeeling, barely getting by. Slowly he turned back to Clarence, the wind had whipped colour into his cheeks, his eyes seemingly brighter as he looked at him helplessly.

"I want to help them." he managed to choke out as his eyes dropped to Leo, who started to mumble. Rising from his chair he made his way to the shore, looking up he began to yell, shaking his fist at the heavens, cursing them for ruining his life.

Chris watched him, feeling a lump rising in his throat again as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Please can we go." he squeaked.

This time there was a rush of light, followed by complete darkness. Chris tried quickly to compose himself. Using his hands to wipe the tears from his face, and flatten his hair.

"Chris." Alita called from somewhere in the distance. As she brought the light up in the room Chris instinctively shielded his eyes as they adjusted. Slowly he brought it down and looked up at her, standing where she was the last time he was here.

"Why did I have to see that?" he demanded, his voice still shaky from crying.

"So you could make a selfless choice." Alita said softly. "No matter what it would have been the right one, but I had to make sure that you would make the right one."

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked storming up the stairs towards her.

"I had to be sure that I was right about you. What is your wish Chris? Tell me now and then we will go from there."

Chris stopped when he got to the top step, staring at her as she passed her fingers through the small rock pool.

"You already know why do I have to say it?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I have to hear you say it before I can know that you truly mean it." she said looking up at him. Looking over the balcony she saw Clarence still standing downstairs. Looking up he nodded and turned to walk away, glancing back once more at Chris.

Closing his eyes he thought back to all he had seen. The common thread being his parents, Piper and Leo, and their reaction to everything that he had done.

"Mom and dad, I want them to be happy, I want them the way they were not trying to fight something that can't be helped." he said quietly as he leant against the railing of the balcony.

Alita nodded trying not to smile as she realised that she was right about him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, watching him as he nodded slowly. "Just as I thought."

Alita walked to the crystals over by the wall, slowly passing her hands over them, smiling as they lit up. Turning slightly she waved Chris over, hesitantly he joined her. Taking his hand in one of hers he she kept an eye on the flickering images, trying to find the right moment.

"Close your eyes." she told him, looking up to make sure he did. "Good boy, this will only take a moment."


	5. Deja vu

Chris opened his eye's, looking around he noticed he was in the attic, Wyatt only a few feet away, the book laid open on it's stand his hand part way through turning the page. Frowning he got a severe case of de ja vu, immediately he walked over to Wyatt and picked the small child up, his eyes still searching the confines of the attic. Hearing a noise his head jerked to the left, his eyes straining to find where the sound had come from.

"I think it's time to get you out of here." he said, looking down at the child in his arms. The floorboards creaking as though someone was walking across them.

"Give me the child." a voice called from the shadowed corner.

"No." he shouted turning again. He had to get out of there but he didn't know who or what was in there with them. It could be Gideon but then again it could be someone else. He wasn't willing to take a risk, not now. Not now that he had come so far.

"Give me Wyatt, Chris." Gideon said removing his invisibility cloak. "Don't make me sacrifice both of you."

For some reason that last line resonated with him. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, looking down he couldn't see anything, touching the spot it felt fine, there was nothing there at all. Taking it as a warning he orbed the two of them to the lounge room, wondering where would be safest.

"Dad." he called, knowing that Gideon would have heard that he knew they didn't have long now. "Dad? Paige?"

He looked around nervously for all he knew Gideon was in the room right now. Chris looked down at Wyatt, who was looking up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." he told him. The only thing that he could think of though was orbing both of them to the hospital, but for all he knew it was still crazily happy out there, anything could happen if he did that. He didn't like the chances of staying in the manor though.

His senses strained to hear and see what they usually would not, he knew this was the last stand, it was now or never. He had to get Wyatt out of there before anything bad happened. He heard orbs in the hallway not trusting that it was his father or aunt, he looked down at Wyatt and gave him a smile.

"Come on, we have no other choice." he told the toddler as they orbed to the hospital. Arriving in a darkened empty hallway he saw Leo on the ground looking up at someone who wasn't there.

"Dad?" he called out. "Dad?" Hiking Wyatt up on his hip he walked over to him, cautiously surveying the are surrounding him. Crouching down he gently took Leo's arm, helping him to stand.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked, staring strangely at Wyatt.

"Gideon tried to attack us, I didn't know where else to go. I think something happened, something I can't quite grasp." he explained, gently passing his brother to his father. "What was going on here?"

"That doesn't matter, because it's not going to happen."

Chris raised his brow and watched Leo with Wyatt for a few moment's. "We have to find away to fix this all." he reminded Leo.

"I know, the book is still at the manor?"

Chris nodded and looked around. "Where's Phoebe and Paige?"

"They're still with your mother. I want you and Wyatt to wait there with them." Leo told him, clutching tightly at Chris' shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find away to fix all this.'

"Dad," he started, pausing as he tried to find the right words. "Just be careful, okay. We need you."

Leo smiled weakly at him. "I think that I might take you two to your aunts just in case."

Chris nodded and started to follow him. As they winded their way down and through the corridors, Chris tried to remember why the scene in the attic and the feeling that something bad was coming felt so familiar to him. The sudden sharp pain in his abdomen had been the weirdest part. Their had been nothing there, yet it felt as though someone had driven something into his flesh. Shaking his head he looked up and saw his aunts sitting casually in the orange waiting chairs. Both smiled like overeager children as they approached them.

"Piper, how is she?" Leo asked quickly, handing Wyatt to Paige.

Phoebe quickly gave them an excited informs them that Piper is being prepped for surgery.

"What?" Leo snapped, looking from Chris to Wyatt, then back to Phoebe. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Both Phoebe and Paige shrug and smile up at him. "There's nothing to worry about, the doctor said that she's going to be fine. That there's nothing to worry about."

"Dad, we need to undo the spell." Chris whispered leaning over to Leo.

Leo disbelievingly nods his head as Paige tickles Wyatt's stomach, seemingly oblivious to the danger that they were all in.

"There's something that I have to do. You stay here with them, if anything happens call me or get out of here as quick as possible. Okay?"

"Yeah, be careful, please." Chris said giving him a slight smile as he walked to an unexposed are of the hallway and orbed out. Turning he looked back at Paige and Phoebe who were now both tickling Wyatt, grimacing slightly as he shook his head in slight amusement. Bringing his hand to his mouth he lightly bit down on his thumb nail as he thought about what he could do to undo the spell him mother had obviously cast.

"Chris." Paige called, as he turned his head towards her saw her smile as she held the camera up. "Smile." He was to slow as he raised his hand to block the shot.

"I have got to do something." he said softly as he stared at her.

"What was that sweetie?" Phoebe asked, turning slightly to look at him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that it would be nice if they would tell us what was happening with mom." he lied.

"She'll be fine. The doctor said so." Paige offered with a smile.

Hesitantly Chris shook his head and looked towards the door, keeping an eye out for anything that seemed out of order.

* * *

"Alita, I hope your happy." a voice said walking up behind her as she gazed down at the pool of water.

"He's back to fulfil his destiny." she said softly.

"The entire thing is out of order, it was his death that brought his aunts out of the spell. How are they going to get them back now?" he demanded.

"Tarrant, don't worry so much. He's a smart boy." she told him, glancing over her shoulder. "He knows deep down how to break the spell. And Leo just found out how to find Gideon. It's all going to work out fine."

"That wasn't the point." he said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "He shouldn't have been sent back and you know it."

"I discussed this already with The Unknown." she saw the look on his face and her gaze softened. "I had no choice, it had to be done."

"You went to see The Unknown?" he asked.

Slowly she nodded and looked back down at the pool. "It had to be done, my hands were tied."

"They requested this?"

"No, I told them I was doing this whether they agreed or not."

"And they did? Why would you do such a thing?"

Sighing she dipped her hand in the water and swirled it around. "Look."

Tarrant looked down into the pool and saw Chris, he was slightly older than he was now, in his arms a small child. He was grinning as though he had just been handed the key to the universe. The picture quickly changed, the child was older as was Chris, the two of them were playing in the yard. The images changed frequently, images of Chris, the child and a woman unknown.

"What is this?" Tarrant demanded.

"It's his future." Alita told him as she watched the images for the third time that day.

"This is why you broke the rules, so that he could have a child? That is not a good enough reason Alita and you know it."

"Watch further." she advised, passing her hand over the water.

This time Chris had aged dramatically, his son was now the age he was now. They stood in an underground cavern, a giant shadowed figured stood in front of them, Tarrant watched in awe as without so much as waving his hand the young man conjured enough fire power to take out a small army, hurling an energy ball at the figure, watching as it screamed in agony before imploding. No bits and pieces were evident it was as if the demon had never been there.

Tarrant looked up confused, there was hardly enough there to warrant the re-ordering of time and the replacement of a soul.

"What was I supposed to see?" he asked.

"You just saw the most powerful entity the world will ever see take out the source of all evil, without uttering a word, without blinking an eye. You just saw mankind's salvation." she responded.

Tarrant moving back slowly to allow her back to her pool.

"That doesn't help us now, the world is a mess."

"Then fix it, help him. Offer him assistance without his knowledge."

Tarrant sighed and looked down at his empty hands, he knew what she was talking about. She wanted him to give Chris the spell that would reverse what his mother had done.

"And what about Gideon?" he asked.

"As soon as The Charmed One's powers are unclouded, they will be able to defeat him." Alita told him, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"I hope your right." he said as he blinked out.

"So do I." she said softly as she watched the images flicker back to the hospital.


	6. Lifting The Veil

Frustrated Chris ran his hands through his hair, he had to get them back to their usual selves before anything happened. He hoped that Gideon wasn't stupid enough to come to the hospital but in this world nothing was certain. Turning he looked back at Paige and Phoebe, Wyatt was sleeping now his head resting on Paige's arm. He smiled as he saw her head fall slightly landing on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe in turn letting her head fall, landing softly on Paige's.

"Why not, it's the perfect time for a nap." he said quietly, looking up at the clock on the wall. Suddenly it hit him, he could possibly work a spell to restore what should be, undo that which Piper had done. Quickly walking over to the counter he patiently waited for the nurse to finish her call, every few seconds glancing over his shoulder to check on his aunts and brother. As the nurse hung up the phone and smiled at him, Chris courteously smiled back.

"Excuse me, would you happen to have a piece of paper and a pen that I could borrow for a few minutes." he asked sweetly.

The nurse smiled as she ripped a sheet of paper from the pad she had on her desk and handed him it and a pen.

"There you go young man, but I believe you only want to borrow the pen, you may keep the piece of paper." she said cheerfully.

"Thanks." he said flashing her a quick smile before sitting down across from Paige and Phoebe. Furiously he scribbled and erased for a few moments, glancing up once or twice to watch the people walking past.

"That will have to do." he sighed putting the pen down next to him.

"_That which my mother cast_

_Take it now it's time has passed_

_These words will travel to their minds_

_Their persuaded realities now unbind." _

He whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard him. As he looked back he bit the inside of his cheek, frowning as he slumped into his chair, throwing his hands up defeated. He watched the clock as it ticked, glancing back as Wyatt stirred, frowning as a faint golden light escaped from Paige and Phoebe. Both opened their eyes, sitting up straight as they looked around.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Piper cast a spell." Phoebe told her looking over at Chris. "Where's Leo?"

"I think he went looking for Gideon," Chris said stopping as the doctor approached them.

"Doctor, how's Piper?" Phoebe asked quickly

"Well," he started slowly. "That depends on how you'd like to look at it. Me, I like to think she's moving off to a better place."

Paige quickly shot a concerned look at Phoebe before turning her attention back to the doctor.

"What?" she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe demanded.

"She's haemorrhaging." he said with a chuckle. "We can't stop it, it's everywhere. But let's try to think positively, shall we?"

Phoebe and Paige both stared at him in disbelief, tears starting to well in both their eyes. Chris stood behind the doctor, his face contorted with grief as he listened to what the doctor said. Phoebe moved towards the doctor poised to give him a piece of her mind. Chris however beat her too it, pulling at the doctors scrubs, making him turn to face him.

"Get your ass in there and save my mother." he demanded, his voice breaking as a tear fell. The prospect of spending his life without her in it for a minute more than he could bear.

"Security." the doctor yelled over his shoulder.

Paige and Phoebe both watched him the tears spilling from their eyes onto their cheeks as they watched him.

"Chris," Phoebe said gently, pulling softly at his arm. "Chris, that isn't' going to help her."

He turned and looked at her as he let the doctor go, Phoebe enveloping him in a hug as he collapsed in her arms.

"I know," she soothed running her hand through his hair as he cried on her shoulder. "He's right you need to get your butt in there and save her and her baby." she told him woefully.

Two security guards slowly made their way towards them, their hands moving to their hips as they slowly undid the catch to remove their nightsticks.

"Phoebe," Paige said calling her attention to the two burly men. Chris looked up with red rimmed bleary eyes. Wiping his face on his sleeves, he watched as they came closer.


	7. Divine Intervention?

With the help of Gideon's mirror to the other world. Closing his eyes he searched for the lecherous monster who had put them in the middle of this debacle, the once friend who had tried to kill his son. His eyes snapping open as he got a location. Orbing to a desolate underground cavern he spotted Barbas and Gideon colluding. Raising his hand he sent a volley of electricity towards them, one bolt hitting Gideon's arm. Barbas shimmered out leaving the two elder's to their own devices, he wasn't prepared to die, not for something he didn't really believe in.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Gideon demanded as he touched his new wound.

"You tried to kill my son. You trapped me and the girls in an alternate reality so that you could go after him." Leo seethed through clenched teeth.

"It was for the greater good, Leo. You must understand that."

"Understand what, trying to kill a defenceless child." he said zapping him again. Gideon flew into the closest wall, slumping against it.

"Leo, you don't know what your doing." Gideon warned.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Leo told him as several other beings orbed in behind him. Two walked directly towards Gideon, seizing his arms as one of the older elder's stepped forward.

"Gideon, what you have done is reprehensible. You have thrown our world into complete and utter chaos, and for what? Do not challenge me, you are to be recycled."

"The next equinox isn't for months." Leo pointed out.

"What would you have us do?" the elder asked.

"Let me take care of him." Leo suggested. "There's no other way, the only way to restore the balance. A great evil must take place on this side, and believe me, I have no reservations."

"Leo, that is not acceptable. We have a way, you should be with your family."

"Well there's a first, for the first time since I became an elder I'm being told to go to my family.' he scoffed.

"Leo, they need you now, there's a problem with Piper." he told him, knowing that would catch his attention.

"What? Is she? The baby?" he asked panicked.

"Go to them now, before it's too late."

They watched and waited as Leo orbed out, before turning their attentions to Gideon.

"There is no way." Gideon told them. "The only way was to kill the child."

"He is a threat, yes. But elder's do not go around killing anyone, let alone powerful children of Charmed One's." he scolded. "You will be taken to the heavens and your powers stripped, from there we wait until the equinox and you shall be recycled. No buts and no pardons. Take him away."

The two holding onto Gideon nodded and orbed out, their grips tight on his arm.

"Do you have it?" the elder asked, waiting patiently as the white lighter next to him handed him a parchment. Reading it he nodded, rolling it back up he looked around and handed it back.

"_Exaudio me iam, _

_Adeo quare quibus factus intero,_

_Excrusio constat crimen deletum._

_Correctum iustum quibus noceo semotus."_

When he was done he nodded and all of them orbed out, leaving no trace that they had been there.

* * *

Chris, Phoebe and Paige watched as time slowed down to but a crawl, the security guards relaxing their grips on their nightsticks, the doctor turning back to them. Time suddenly returned to it's normal pace.

"I'll do what I can." he said turning and walking back through the surgery doors. All three turned back to their seats, Wyatt pulling at Paige's top as she sat down.

"It's night." she commented, looking towards the window. Chris looked up briefly before dropping his head into his hands.

"She'll be okay." Phoebe whispered, placing her hand on his head and stroking his hair. Looking up she glanced at the clock and over to Paige, her eyes showing signs of fear as she bit her lip.

Leo orbed in at the same place as he had left earlier, seeing them sitting, the girls with worried expressions, Chris with his head in his hands, he hurried over. Raising his hands in question.

"How's Piper." he asked.

"We don't know." Paige said quietly. Wyatt beginning to fuss as he reached up to his father.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"There were a few complication's. We're waiting to hear from the doctor." Phoebe told him as he took his son from Paige.

"Hey buddy." he said tickling his small chest. "Chris?"

Chris looked up at him, his eyes still red from crying, sniffing as his nose ran. Leo gave him a sympathetic look and smiled as he sat down next to him, patting him on the back with his free hand. Wyatt now reaching over to Chris. Chris gave him a smile and played with his outstretched hand.

"She'll be okay Chris. She's a fighter." Leo told him, letting his arm rest across his son's back as he squeezed his shoulder. Chris nodded half heartedly trying to believe that he was telling him the gospel truth.

After a restless hour of taking turns at staring at the clock, Leo stood up, handing a fast asleep Wyatt to Phoebe as he went to the desk.

"What's taking so long?" he asked the nurse, who shrugged and looked down at her paperwork.

"The doctor's are trying their hardest, as soon as they have a moment I'm sure they'll be here to give you an update." she said reassuringly.

Leo turned on his heals and shrugged as Chris looked up at him. Groaning Chris dropped his head back, counting the holes in the ceiling to take his mind off things.

"Excuse me." the doctor said walking over to them, pulling the cap from his head.

Chris bolted upright, staring at the doctor, his eyes wide with hope. Leo was quickly by the doctor's side, Paige and Phoebe not far behind.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

"She's resting." he told them. "We had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be fine."

"What about the baby? Is he okay?" Chris asked.

"He's perfectly healthy." the doctor said stepping aside as the nurse brought out a tiny bundle, placing him gently in Leo's arms. "Congratulations."

The doctor turned and looked back as Piper was wheeled into recovery on a gurney. Leo looked up as Chris moved to the door, Phoebe moved the corner of the blanket do they could have a good look at the baby.. His heart jumping into his throat.

"He's beautiful." Phoebe mused.

"Can we go see her?" Chris asked, staring at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I think just one for now." the doctor suggested. Chris turned and looked at them, his eyes moving to the ground as he realised his father was the obvious choice.

"Go on dad, tell her that we love her." he whispered.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked looking around at all of them.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed, giving him a smile. Paige nodding along. "We'll wait."

* * *

Alita stared into the water's her eyes lighting up as she saw the baby in Leo's arms. Turning she saw Clyde, Clarence and Tarrant.

"He did it, he's alive, he's healthy and he has a bright, happy life to look forward to." she announced. "Thankyou, all three of you."

"You were wrong about one thing." Tarrant piped up.

"What are you talking about?" Alita asked, staring at him as if he had two heads.

"It wasn't The Charmed One's who stopped Gideon. The elder's took care of him, they stripped him of his powers, he's to be recycled. It was they who turned the world back to the way it should be." he pointed out.

"A small thing." Alita told him. "The main point is that he is not going to be a nuisance any longer."

Tarrant found himself nodding alongside Clarence and Clyde, the three of them making their way over to the waters. Looking down they saw Leo and Piper with baby Chris, the image flashed and adult Chris was sitting with Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt, waiting for Leo.

"It's all going to be alright." Alita said softly as she watched Chris brush the hair from Wyatt's forehead as he slept.


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_4 Weeks Later_

Piper sat in the crowded nursery burping baby Chris, Wyatt playing in the middle of the floor with some building blocks. Chris walked passed the door, smiling as he looked in.

"Hey mom." he said, smiling at her then at Wyatt, crouching down beside him he ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy."

Wyatt smiled up at him, turning to look at Piper before returning to his blocks.

"So your all ready?" she asked softly.

Chris nodded slowly as he stood, wringing his hands nervously.

"It'll be okay Chris, no alternate realities this time. We're going to get you home, nice and safe, with a kind and gentle brother." she said as she looked down at Wyatt.

"I know." he said following her gaze. "It's just weird. I know I can't stay here, and I do want to go back but, it feels weird. Like I shouldn't really be here or there."

Piper stood and gently laid baby Chris in his bassinet, taking adult Chris' hand in hers as she led him to the door. Reaching up to brush a lock of hair from his forehead.

"Sounds like someone's having reservations." she joked softly.

Chris stifled a laugh and looked down the hall hearing voices. "Sound's like they're here."

"Hey there," Phoebe called out cheerfully, giving Piper a hug and tousling Chris' hair. Piper reached up and straightened it again.

"Phoebe." she scolded. "So are we ready?" she asked trying to sound brave.

Wyatt stood up and toddled over, pulling at Chris' pants leg, raising his arms to be picked up. Chris laughed as he bent down, scooping him into his arms. Pressing the tip of his finger to the youngsters nose.

"Beep." he chuckled. "So your going to be a good boy then?" he asked as he walked up to the attic.

"Of course he is." Paige responded for him.

As they entered the attic they saw a large triquetra on the wall, Leo standing back with a piece of jumbo chalk in hand.

"Hey." he said turning around to greet them. "I think we're ready here."

Chris nodded handing Wyatt to his father, turning slowly to face his aunts and mother. Starting with Paige he hugged her, then Phoebe, hesitating as he got to Piper. Stepping forward she took both his hands and walked with him towards where the portal would be opened.

"You know how proud we are of you?" she asked, Leo coming up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder, Wyatt propped on one hip. Chris nodded.

"Good," Leo said. Pulling him in to hug him, Wyatt wrapping one of his tiny arms around Chris' head. "Oh, look he doesn't want you to go either."

Chris didn't say anything the sad, anxious look on his face saying more than word could. Again he looked down at Piper as she stepped forward taking him into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you, so much." she whispered in his ear. Chris closed his eyes and held her tight, but not too tight. "I love you, don't forget that."

"I love you to mom," he whispered back, letting go of her he ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply. "So I should get going."

"Oh, can't you stay." Paige said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay I'm ready." he said wiping his nose on the back of his hand. Turning so he was in the direction of the portal.

"_From where you came, now return_

_Take this boy and send him home." _

The three woman chanted, the triquetra lighting up and swelling slightly. Glancing over his shoulder he took one look over his shoulder, raising one hand to wave goodbye as he slowly walked into an uncertain future.


End file.
